


Ups and Downs

by anonwriter6996



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, Harringrove, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Stranger Things 3, Strangerthings, The Upside Down, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonwriter6996/pseuds/anonwriter6996
Summary: Billy has been watching his life unfold in front of him for a while now. He's been on stand-by until the words "Seven Feet." Spoken by a strange little girl. He doesn't know how or why but those were the words that turned the tables. The last thing he remembers is being impaled by a giant monster, then the next thing he knows he can here "King" Steve Harrington's voice. Soon he finds himself in an weirder situation.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1:

"Billy!" He can still hear Max, her voice ringing in his ears like a broken record. Its strange how much he missed her, they were family. Granted he was a shitty excuse for family but he still missed her. "Steve..." He hears a  
  
voice say, softly like a comforting whisper, Billy cant recognize this voice though, which is weird because the voice is undoubtedly female and Billy was sure he met most of the girls in Hawkins. "He's in the ground now. We  
  
should berry him, let him rest." "Sorry I just-...He's dead. He was an asshole but he gave his life for El." Billy can recognize that voice any day. Steve Harrington. "Okay now this is just unfair." "What is?" The voice almost  
  
sounds concerned. "El said he was 'himself' again, whatever that means, and then he up and dies on us... I just... Man..." Steve responds, his voice breaking a bit.  
  
  
"I'm Dead?" Billy asks himself. "Like actually dead?" He must've said it outload somehow because when he opens his eyes he can see Steve (and some girl) in a sailor costume standing over him, looking in horror. Apparently  
  
he is not dead... Well shit. They all just stared at each other for a few seconds. Even Billy was a little terrified. He Barely had time to look around him to see the shallow grave he was in when the girl started to scream. "Jesus  
  
Christ! WHAT THE HELL?!" His ears, oh his poor ears! This girl had some lungs. He almost passed out again when Steve finally pulled his head out of his ass and put his hand over the girls mouth. "Robin. Stop. someone is  
  
gonna hear you." Billy would have commented about how irresponsible it is to burry and body where people could possibly discover them but frankly he was too fucked up to care. Billy's Head was pounding and his chest  
  
felt like it was being repeatedly smashed in. He didn't have time to glare at the girl because as soon as Steve told the girl to shut her trap he was on Billy like a worried girlfriend. Steve had jumped into the grave and pulled

Billy up and put his arm over his shoulder to steady him. "God, Billy how the hell are you so heavy?"

"I don't know... How are you not freaking the fuck out right now?" Billy asked him out of general curiosity.

"Oh trust me. The breakdown is coming. Give it a minute." The girl, Robin, says in hysterics. Steve tosses her a set of keys. The ride was quiet until they finally arrived at Billy's house. It suddenly hit him that Max was inside and he was assumed to be dead.

"Nope. Keep driving." He said, not giving Robin time to stop at his house. She slowed down, not wanting to stop but not wanting to leave right away.

"Are you sure? Where you going then?" She responded, a lot calmer than before. She was taking this like a champ.

"Dunno... Don't really care..." He said quietly. Any other day he'd respond confidently and calmly but the way he said this made it seem small and unsure. He gave himself a break though. "Don't wanna scare Max..." He hadn't meant to say this, only think it, but he seems to be doing this a lot tonight. Steve looks at him like he has two heads, Billy doesn't blame him. He wasn't exactly an angel and he couldn't find it in him to get angry tonight, he was just too tired. They all decided they would go see the Sheriff tomorrow and Steve told Billy he could stay at his place for the night. "What...?"Billy looked at him in utter confusion. "Why would yo-"

"I know you don't have anywhere to go and robin and I already decided we were gonna stay at my place for the night. Take my offer or leave it." Steve didn't give him room to respond. After a long pause Billy finally responded with a short and simple:

"Okay..."

"Okay."

They stopped by Robins House before they went to Harrington's. She climbed through one of her windows and came back out around a half an hour later with a bag of what Billy assumed to be clothes and the essentials.

When they arrived at Steve's house everyone started to freak out. It just occurred to Billy he had just DIED and apparently it just occurred to Steve and Robin that Billy is ALIVE.  
"How are you alive?!" Steve frantically asked.

"If I knew don't you think id tell you?!" Billy replied with a bit of sass. He feels bad because Steve opened his home to him but at the same time he cant handle stupid questions right now.

"Do...Do you have like...unfinished business?"

"Jesus Christ." Billy pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down in disappointment. "I'm not a damn ghost." Usually he'd have an angry tone but he didn't have much fight left in him tonight. Robin seemed to share the same disappointment because she just looked at Steve like he was a fucking idiot. Steve seemed to be offended at her looks directed at him because he just glares for a second until Billy finally speaks. "Why did you ask me to stay over?" he asked. Billy had wondered if they were gonna try to kill him again. maybe they thought he was a zombie that needs to be put down. Steve thinks about his answer for a moment, almost as if he's unsure. Jesus does this guy have no survival skills? Steve must've thought about an answer because he finally speaks.

"Well when you were... yeah... El said that you were possessed and were in pain. You died a cold and painful death for all of us when you came to from the possession. Honestly I'm still scared you might kill me but your last words were 'I'm sorry' so I'm holding out hope you aren't as much as a psychopath as I think you are." Billy thinks Steve makes no sense. They all decide to take turns showering and Steve lends Billy the biggest shirt and sweatpants he has. They were still a little tight on Billy but it was better than being drenched in blood. Steve was the last to shower and They all decided to talk after he was out. They needed to clear up a few things first. Billy hadn't showered in forever because of that THING that was infecting him and he was grateful that Steve let him stay in there for as long as he did. As Steve was in the shower Billy sat outside, feet in The pool. He hardly heard Robin come up behind him and sit next to him. The only reason he knew she was there was because she started speaking.

"So..." She said like she wanted to say something to him.

"So?" He asked her, not knowing where she was going with this. He doesn't know her so he cant tell if the face she's making is good or bad.

"You're alive. What do you plan on telling your sister?" Frankly Billy didn't think it was any of her business but he just died so he doesn't have a care in the world right now. Still he took a shaky breath.

"As much as I know...if she wants to see me." He says quietly. God he was so not himself tonight. Spilling out his feelings like a fucking girl.

"The little redhead is your sister right?"

"Stepsister." He confirms.

"Well she was screaming out your name. I'm sure she's gonna want to see you." She tells him, probably trying to be reassuring but it just makes Billy feel worse. Robin can see this so she changes the topic. "So how's the wound?"

"Non existent, almost." He says sarcastically. He pulls up his shirt to reveal a giant scar on his chest. Robin goes to touch it. "Hey. Hands off the merchandise. You're not my type." He says blankly, pushing her hand away gently.

"You are so not mine either buddy." She snaps back. This surprised Billy as she was kind of quiet this whole night and now she was giving some sass. "If you were a prize at a carnival id sue." She says with a glare. This woman was for sure his soul mate. He wasn't attracted to women but he could definitely spend his life with this girl. He must've had a dumbfounded look on his face because she said something else that made him go cold. "Besides we both know you and I are the gayest people on this earth." God her Gaydar was spectacular. He turned his shock into anger and disgust.

"You don't know me! Who do you think you are?!" He said with a hiss. She could see through his bullshit though and just let out a small 'Mhm'. She was no longer his soulmate. She was demoted and that was final. He should have nothing to lose by admitting he was ,in fact, very gay but he was still scared. what was Neil going to say? what was Max going to say? he could see his world crumbling. He must have looked terrified because she said

"Relax man. I'm not going to tell anyone." and stood up and walked inside. Just leaving him with that bombshell. He sat still for a while until Steve came out to get him. He must've been out there a while because Steve wasn't in the shower anymore. Steve told him he was out there for about a half an hour. Billy followed him inside and they sat in the Livingroom and started going over the nights events.

"So you don't remember what you did..? Like at all?" Steve asked looking generally surprised.

"Only the things it allowed me to see. Like I remember Choking that little girl... I think you called her 'El'. And I remember..." Billy sighed. "I remember hitting Max. She was trying to talk to me but I just kept walking forward. I couldn't control my body. It was Hell." Billy was a dick to her but he never tried to hit her, he'd never hit her. He's not sure if he can look her in the face again. Billy grips his curly blond hair and takes a deep breath to continue. "I remember that girl heather too." The room falls silent. That poor girl didn't deserve this. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"We should talk about this with Hopper..." Steve says after a while. They already agreed on this but still Billy wasn't too sure. 

"The sheriff?" When they were talking Steve mentioned that The sheriff was El's Father. Or was her name Jane? Billy didn't know anymore. Either way he didn't want to risk getting shot by the sheriff. Everyone assumes he's dead anyway, wouldn't be hard to cover up his body. "I almost got his daughter _killed_. You think he's gonna be happy to see me?" Billy asks in a snarky tone.

"I'm pretty sure El can handle herself." Steve says with an eyeroll. "He's our go to guy and we trust him." Steve says confidently. Billy doesn't feel like arguing so he just nods his head without a word. Steve takes this as his cue to stop talking about the subject so they watch a movie instead.

They all must've fell asleep soon after because they woke up in the same positions they were in the night before. Steve had his feet up and laid out on the couch but his upper body was still up, he was slouching and his head was tilted forward. Robin was laying on her stomach, her arms crossed and her head into her arms. Billy couldn't help but snort at the sight before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have hopper survive the Russian attack because this is my fanfic and I can do what I want. also I'm terrible at writing and grammar but you came here for the story so take it or leave it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the pov of steve.

Steve Woke up soon after Billy. Billy was staring out the window. Billy had a far off look in his eyes and Steve wanted to know what was up in his mind but with guys like Billy... well he would never willingly spill his guts to Steve. Though Billy did seem pretty vulnerable the night before, maybe Steve could use-. No. If Billy wanted to tell him he would. Steve makes his presence known by yawning and stretching. At first Billy doesn't react, he just keeps staring outside the window, then Steve gets up to walk over to him and Billy stiffens. Steve puts his hands up a little to show he doesn't want to harm Billy.

"You okay?" Steve asks in genuine concern, his eyebrows were about to blend together if he pressed just a little harder.

"Always am Princess." Billy responds with a fake smile that Steve can so clearly see through. Steve doesn't pry though, its not his business, not really his place. Instead Steve rolls his eyes at the 'Princess' comment and continues.

"Want anything to eat?" Steve asked like Billy had a choice.

"Not hungry."

This was going to be a long ass day. Steve gave him an annoyed look and his inner mom kicked in.

"You're eating. Lets go to a diner when robin gets up." Steve says confidently. Billy was about to say something in protest but Steve just puts his hand up. "Its final." He says in his best mom tone. "Ill go get your clothes from the dryer."

Steve washed his clothes the night before. He knew his shirt wasn't savable because of the giant hole that was previously in Billy's chest, spewing out a black liquid. His pants were salvageable though. Billy would just have to make do with the shirt Steve gave him last night. Even if he didn't Steve didn't care. When Steve got back to give Billy his pants Robin was on the couch and rubbing her eyes. "Morning." He said while tossing Billy his jeans. 

"Morning." Robin said with a yawn. "Got any coffee?" 

"Are you kidding? I couldn't survive without it." He points to the kitchen. "Look in the cupboard. Cant miss it." And with that robin was off to the kitchen like she was on a mission. Like nobody could get between her and her coffee. And Steve didn't want to, she looked really scary right now. She must not be a morning person. Or at least that's what Steve would think if Billy hadn't also been angry. "What-?" He started to ask but stopped himself, he feels like he already knows what happened. "Did you try to flirt with her?" Immediately Billy's face contorted into a look of disgust. 

"What?! Ew! She's not even my type!" Billy looked truly offended and Steve couldn't help but snort.

"Whatever man. Go get dressed" Steve says and walks to the phone to call Hopper. He probably wasn't going to pick up Because of the events that unfolded last night but it was worth a try. Billy went to change in the bathroom. Hopper didn't pick up the phone so Steve called the one person Hopper was probably with. After a few rings the other end of the phone picked up.

"Hello?" Joyce answered, sounding a little groggy.

"Joyce. Hey its Steve Harrington. We need to talk." Steve said, a bit of emergency in his voice. 

"What is it dear? Do you know how early it is?" She sounded generally concerned and it touched Steve for a moment. 

"Well we cant talk about this over the phone. Look I- I have to show you. Its important and I think everyone has to see. Can I come to your house?"

"Of course you can come over anytime." 

"Great ill be there soon." Steve stated. He said goodbye and hung up the phone. By the time he was done Billy was already out of the bathroom and in the kitchen talking to Robin. They look less mad at each other which is good. Steve walks in the kitchen. "Sorry to ruin your moment guys but I told Joyce id be right over with Billy."

"Kicking the lady out already Harrington?" Billy asks with a smug smirk.

"Wow and the dingus didn't even buy me breakfast first." Robin shakes her head and tsks at him. 

"Oh my god I cant deal with you right now" Steve Huffs. "Do you want a ride home or not?"

"Yeah, my parents are probably worried." She says while placing down her cup and walking to get her stuff. "But you should also probably get dressed first." She told him. Steve rolled his eyes and complied. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they dropped Robin off back home they drove straight to the byers house. Steve had to practically drag Billy to the door. Still though Billy rung the doorbell and stood next to Steve. When the door opened Hopper was in a bathrobe and rubbing his eyes. The cigarette that was in his mouth dropped to the floor when he took a look at Billy. He went to go for his gun holster but he was naked and in a bathrobe so that was ultimately useless. Billy had a look of 'Knew this would happen' all over his face, directing it towards Steve. Steve just stomped on the cigarette on the floor in front of him and looked at hopper, who was still looking- no glaring at Billy. 

"Don't worry he's not possessed anymore, hes back to his emotionally unstable self." Steve said with a sigh.

"Fuck you!" Billy hissed out. 

"Is Joyce here?" Steve ignored him, giving him attention would only start a fight. Hopper didn't say anything, just shifted to let them inside. El was on the couch, watching cartoons with Will. Joyce was coming out from her room and stopped when she saw Billy. "Uh...surprise." He said nervously. He looked over at Billy who was just staring at El. El had apparently noticed because within seconds she was up from her seat and in front of Billy. She hugged him with tears forming in her eyes. This surprised Steve because Billy just tried to kill her the other day. But I guess they were on the same page because Billy put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. This was a new one for Steve. Billy was showing emotions. Who knew he could have those, right? 

"How are you kid?" Billy asked her.

"Fine..." She was now full on crying. "How?" She asked him simply. That was pretty vague. How what? How was he alive? Good fucking question.

"Was hoping you could help me figure that one out." Billy said and put his hands in his pockets. El stopped hugging him.

"Does it hurt?" 

"Nah..." Billy lied. Steve always seems to know when he's lying. "I got a pretty nasty scar though." He said like they were old friends catching up, like he'd been back from a war ready to show his battle scars. Billy lifted his shirt to show a huge scar in the middle of his chest. How the hell did it heal so fast? The scar looked like lightning across his chest coming from a big cloud in the middle. Billy quickly put down his shirt as soon as he pulled it up. 

Just then Hopper cleared his throat. Somehow Steve hadn't noticed they were all crowding around them. Jonathan and Nancy must have come out of Jon's room to look at the spectacle before them because they were there too. 

"You think you can come here? After what you did-" Hopper began to say but El shot a glare at him. "Don't look at me like that! You could have died!" Billy and Hopper started to glare at each other.

"Oh I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to control my body!" Billy growled out, stepping closer to Hop. Hop Just stands his ground though. Steve pulls Billy back by the shoulder. Last time he did that he almost got killed so naturally Steve is a bit nervous to do it again. 

"We didn't come her to fight!" He barks out. Billy settles down a little and Hopper sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Um... Billy right?" Will peaks out from behind Joyce. "I'm- I'm Will. I think we have a lot in common." Will inches closer to Billy like he's approaching a wild animal and Billy finds it amusing. Jonathan ,However, Does not as he starts to walk towards will to stop him from getting near Billy. Its too late though because he stands in front of Billy. "You were the Mindflayer's Host, right? Well me too." He says, reaching out to shake Billy's hand. Billy looks at his hand and shakes it. 

"Guess the fu-" Billy was about to swear but he looked over at Joyce. "Guess the thing has a something for Williams." He smiles and Steve swore he could see Wills heart leap out of his chest. For a kid who was deadly afraid of Billy he got over that really fast. Steve wanted to laugh but didn't want to start anything. Steve looked over to Joyce who had a small smile on her face. This was all kind of sweet but then he looked at Hopper and Jonathan. They had a look of 'Can you believe this guy?' plastered on their faces. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat in the Livingroom and discussed ideas on how and why Billy was back. Billy informed them on the things he could remember from the upside down and they all explained the best they could about what they know. They all came to the theory that Billy was back because his body from the Upside Down had merged with his regular body, causing god knows what after effects and of course the scar. 

"Well at least you're Right side up again." Nancy said with a sigh and she looked like she was too tired, too old for this, even though Nancy was a teenager along with the rest of them. 

"Doesn't feel like it..." Billy mumbles to himself. Nobody else seemed to hear him because there was a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. I am by no means a writer, I just do this for fun. im just here to vibe.


End file.
